A Fantasy Come True
by KOFLeona
Summary: A girls come to the Universe of the Four Gods type fic...but with a deeper plot than just fall in love and stay forever. The OCs now must help Miaka and the other seishis win a war, all while tomboy Emiko figures out her feelings for ???. Tasuki, and in


A Fantasy Come True  
by KOFLeona  
  
Yay, my first Fushigi Yugi fic!! *gets all excited*  
I've been planning to write one for a long while, but I guess I simply never got to it. ^^'  
Anyhow, the story is a continuation of Fushigi Yugi, and just to make things simpler for the talent-less fanfic writer (me), Eikoden never took place.  
Basically, the Suzako no Miko is needed once more because Kong-Nan has been forced into war!!! Miaka, along with Taka, go back into the Universe of the Four Gods to help the others out.  
*note- all the Suzaku seishis are alive in this, including...NURIKO-SAN!!!!*   
Anyhow, turns out that when Miaka was brought to Kong-nan, another pair was...two girls from her world!!! Enter the tomboy Emiko Seki, more commonly known as Kou and her hentai friend, Urumi Yonekura!!  
  
There might be some instances of OOC-ness, like how Kouji is a tad bit pf a...er, how do you say...bed-bouncer, and Tasuki has somewhat grown to like girls only a tad bit more...emphasis on 'a tad bit'.  
  
Also note, Fushigi Yugi is NOT mine, otherwise, I'd be the happiest damn camper there ever was known.  
  
  
Chapter 1 Say WHAT!?!?  
  
"Give me back my book before I freakin' blast your damn head off!!!!" Kou said, tackling her friend Urumi to the library floor before wresting a small, leather-bound book from the trampled girl's hands. Frowning, Kou stood up in a huff, the book clutched to her chest.  
  
"Owww..." Urumi whimpered, a shaking hand falling to the ground. "That was so mean!!!!!" she screeched, jumping up, hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Well, EXCUSE ME if you don't like how I operate!! You shouldn't have taken my book in the first place anyhow!!!" Kou shot back, the two at each other's necks. They were just about to get into a classic fight when they felt a strange presence. They yelled out in shock as they felt a force lift them up, and a red light surround them.  
  
"What the hell!?" Kou shouted out as they felt something shooting them up. They could feel that they were no longer in the relatively calm atmosphere of the library. A whirl of energy surrounded them before they felt a hard ground meet their backs.  
  
  
Kou gritted her teeth, feeling a bit numb in the leg. Gasping out, she opened her eyes, which seemed too be closed resiliently. "What just happened..." she muttered before her eyes met a clear blue sky, birds flying overhead. Her eyes widened in shock, and she shot up into a sitting position before wincing.  
  
"My leg..." she growled, noticing the purple bruise on it. "Damn it..."  
  
"Omigosh, Kou, what the heck just happened, where are we, why are we here, what is going ON!?!??!?!" a frantic voice started to squeak. Kou looked at her friend hopelessly.  
  
"Can you get a grip on yourself, Urumi!?" she asked. Urumi stopped, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, ehehehe, gomen!!" she said, chuckling. "Here, lemme help you up!" she offered. Kou shook her head before hoisting herself up.  
  
"It's not too bad, just a bad bruise. I've had worse," Kou commented, as she felt the leg for broken bones, finding none.  
  
"So, can ya walk?" Urumi asked.  
  
"Um, I think so. I'm guessing we'll have to if we want to find out where we are." Kou said, as they chose a random direction to walk in.  
  
  
"I think we might be lost..." Urumi whimpered as they walked through a winding forest. Kou frowned, not liking such negative thoughts.  
  
"We can't be. Theoretically, there's no way we can be lost, since to be lost, you have to have misdirected yourself from your ideal destination, and since we don't even know where we want to go, we can't be lost!" Kou explained.   
  
Urumi looked at Kou blankly, mouth hanging open in confusion. "Come again??" Kou sweat dropped and sighed.  
  
"Never mind!" she said, dismissing the whole event before looking up in surprise. They had reached an opening in the woods, and were met with the site of a sturdy, wooden fortress, with relatively high walls.  
  
Urumi's eyes lit up. "Oh YEAH!!! Houston, we have found civilization!!!" she exclaimed, jumping for joy. Kou frowned slightly.  
  
"Don't get too excited. Who exactly would build a fortified fortress like this in the middle of a forest?" Kou asked. Urumi thought for a second, or more precisely, for a minute.  
  
"Uhh...freaky people??" she guessed. Kou sighed.  
  
"Close enough! Anyway, what I mean is, is this place safe or not?" she wondered out loud. Urumi blanched.  
  
"Are you saying kinky, pedophile bandits and thieves are here!??!?!?!?!?" Urumi screeched. Kou smacked her head, flipping her blue cap from it's usual backwards position to frontwards.  
  
"I dunno...but I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out..." she thought before hearing Urumi screech again. "Now what is- URUMI!!!!!" Kou gasped, seeing her friend atop the shoulders of some burly, mountain man. She ran to help, but felt her arm twisted behind her back painfully. She knew that it would kill later, but all she could do know was grit her teeth and glare at the guy looking down at her.  
  
"Aieee, Kou!!!!! Help, help, HELP!!!!!!!!" Urumi yelped. The guys laughed, finding the situation very funny.  
  
"Hey!!! Stop laughing you prick, or you're gonna be missing a head!!!!" she threatened, balling her hands into fists. Urumi was in hysterics, bawling her eyes out.  
  
"C'mon, let's bring 'em to Genrou an' Kouji!" one of them suggested. Urumi sniffled and cried more, the thought of pedophiles coming up.  
  
"I'm positively sure these guys are gonna be fat, ugly, violent, horny, pedophiles!!! Why ME!??!?!?!?" Urumi thought, tearing up.  
  
"Move it, broad!" the one behind Kou muttered, pushing her forward.  
  
"You move it, BITCH!" she shot back, receiving a slap to the face. "Like that's gonna work, bastard..." she muttered. He luckily didn't hear her. As soon as they got through the gates, they were rudely pushed into a room, where they guessed that Kouji and Genrou dude were going to come in.  
  
Soon enough, the heard the door they entered behind them, open. "What's goin' on?" a voice, male, asked. Urumi heard the rough accent and began to bawl again, tearing up like no other time. She didn't even see the two, rather young, males behind her. They were probably only a year or two older than her, and pretty (damn) handsome.  
  
"Argh!!! Shut that 'un up!!! It's 'nuff to hear this 'un trash talk me!!" the guy holding Kou grumbled. Kou growled fiercely as she saw the other man slap Urumi across the face hard, silencing her as frightened tears streaked down her face. Urumi only sobbed then as the other guys looked on with slight frowns.  
  
Kou's eyes narrowed, seeing her friend's red cheek. Urumi's eyes were closed, gritted teeth showing through the partially parted lips. She was sobbing now, tears streaking down her face. Kou yelled out, shocking everyone.  
  
"You FREAK!!!!!!! I'm going to kick your ass right now!" she yelled out before she got smacked across the face again, this time harder, and the force caused the pain in her arm to grow. She winced, a shot of pain racing up her arm.  
  
"You caught some feisty ones this time," one of the mystery guys chuckled.  
  
"Yeah...more trouble'n they seem now. Had to drag this 'un along the whole way." the guy holding Kou said, lifting her up to show them the 'troublemaker'.  
  
"Is that so...Well, leave 'em here for now. I have to get back to these guys we caught. We'll handle these girls later." one of the guys said, and Kou could hear the door shutting before she was roughly thrown to the ground, Urumi was placed down also, and those guys left the room.  
  
Urumi and Kou were silent for a bit, catching their breath from what just happened there. Kou could still hear Urumi's sobs, but they were beginning to grow softer and softer until she stopped altogether.  
  
"K-Kou?" Urumi asked weakly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Kou sat on the side of the wall next to Urumi, using her good arm and leg to bring herself to a sitting position.  
  
"What is it, Urumi?" she asked, leaning her head back with a sigh. She was so tired, and everything was getting much, much too freaky.  
  
"Kou...I'm scared," she explained in a timid voice, so unlike Urumi. Kou looked at her friend sadly. Her friend rarely said she was scared and actually meant it.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure we'll find some way to get the hell out of here, and when we do, we'll go find a more friendlier place...somewhere where the people actually give a rat's ass." Kou assured, looking over. Urumi sniffed and nodded before getting a tragic look.  
  
"B-B-But, you know what those guys said, right??? They said that they'd 'handle' us later!! You KNOW what that means, right!?" she squeaked. Kou let out an aggravated breath.  
  
"Just because your hentai mind thinks so doesn't mean it'll go that way. But...if that does happen, we might be in different rooms, and I don't know if I'll be able to save you or not..." Kou mused.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!??!? I'll have to get r-r-r-r-r-RAPED!?!??!?!?!?!!" Urumi squawked, jumping up in disbelief. Kou smacked her head.  
  
"No, you'll have to fend for yourself. And try not to be so loud, the damn situation is bad enough as is," Kou grumbled, putting her chin on her hand. She began to think before looking over at the door they came through. "Hmmmm..." Urumi looked over worriedly.  
  
"I don't like it when you go 'hmmm'. It usually means you have some risky idea on your mind, please don't tell me you have some risky idea, because frankly, our situation can only get worse, and I don't want it to get ANY worse than it already is!!! Kou???" Urumi ranted, gasping when she saw her friend inspect the door lock.  
  
"I think I can jack this..." Kou muttered, taking out a paperclip.  
  
"JACK THE DOOR!?!?!? ARE YOU CRAZY!??!?!?!?!?!?" Urumi screeched. Kou harshly shushed her before proceeding to feel around, listening for the familiar click. It came, and with a sigh of satisfaction, leaned back on her haunches before looking around.  
  
"Oh no...NOW what are you thinking of??" Urumi asked. Kou merely pointed over to the halberd in the corner and Urumi blanched. "You're not serious...."  
  
"Hey, even if we get out of the room, we need to be able to protect ourselves, ne?? Just get me the halberd, and get something to protect yourself with. We have to make an immediate break for the entrance, so we can't be weighted down with these dudes!" Kou explained. Urumi nodded, and got Kou the halberd, taking a spear for herself.  
  
"Ok, Urumi, you ready?" she asked, hand on the door handle. Urumi nodded, and Kou slowly opened the door, peeking out and looking both ways. The courtyard they had walked through seemed empty enough, with a few guys standing around. It shouldn't be too hard.  
  
"Now, on the count of three..."  
  
"I don't think we should do this, Kou!" Urumi whispered frantically.   
  
"What!? You're saying the now!?" Kou asked in a similar whisper.   
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't have time to think it over before!!" Urumi explained.  
  
"You IDIOT!! We can't turn back now!!" Kou shot back.  
  
"Hey, watch who you're calling an idiot!!! You're the one who had the balls to pick the lock!!"  
  
"YOU were the one all hysterical about getting your wimp-ass raped!!"  
  
"NO, I was worried about getting raped in general, not just an ass-rape!!"  
  
"That's beside the point!! Besides, we can't stay here, it's not safe!! If we're gonna go, we have to go NOW!!"  
  
"But, but, but-"  
  
"AHEM!!" a gruff voice cleared their throat and the two girls looked up, sweatdropping.  
  
"Uh oh...Um, Hi there!!!" Urumi waved nervously. The guy frowned and was about to grab them before Kou spun the halberd to point up and knocked the guy upside the head.  
  
"Come ON, Urumi!!" Kou growled, dragging her friend with her as she shot out the door and across the yard.  
  
"SHIT!" she growled as she saw some guys get in the way. She made to turn around, but was greeted with the same sight. Urumi and Kou were back to back now, Kou frowning and Urumi about to piss her pants.   
  
"This isn't good..." Urumi whimpered as she held the spear close to her. Kou held it out in front of her, her arms ready to react with any offensive fluctuation.  
  
"You think?" she asked rhetorically, looking around to observe the enemy. "Ten of them...I think I can...Right then!" Kou decided.  
  
"Right then what!? Kou what are you planning!? Something tells me I won't like it, please don't tell me I won't like it!!" Urumi rambled.  
  
"I'm going to take them on." Kou explained simply enough.  
  
"Say WHAT!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?" Urumi gaped, looking like the world was doomed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First chapter, COMPLETE!!!  
Wa~i!!! That was really fun to write, especially the dialogue between Urumi and Kou.  
Well, I hope you all like the fic. Also, for those who even bothered to read my lowly fic (THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH!!), I want to know what you think the pairings for Urumi and Kou should be!! It'll be a hell of a lotta help!!  
I was thinking of doing a KoujixEmiko/Kou, but I'm not too sure 


End file.
